True Love's First Kiss
by smexy
Summary: Retelling of Beauty and the Beast...somewhat.( SASUNARU)(not that well written)(but for fun)


Title: Kiss of true love

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warning: Male parings. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Summary: It's basically a retelling of beauty and the beast…somewhat.

Chapter one: Adventure

Naruto Uzumaki, a blonde with skin that had been kissed by the sun in every part of his body, walked through the busy market street of his little town, Konoha. Some may go as far as to call this young man beautiful. More beautiful then any women in town. He had these sparkling blue eyes and the most enticing smile that made you feel tingles run up and down your body. He was very friendly however, the people of konoha maintained a rather far distance from this bubbly beautiful youth. Why you may ask? People feared he may be cursed and if you go to close you would end up cursed yourself. Naruto's parents were great scholars' and inventors but right after Naruto was born his parents became crazed and were thrown in a mental home in which they had committed suicide. The villagers had blamed the poor infant for this sad tragedy.

Naruto was and extremely happy child considering his dark past and with that happiness and go lucky attitude he stole the heart of Iruka, a Baker who had took pity on Naruto and decided to adopt him. The blonde after a rough trial of adolescence took the baker into his own hear and excepted him as his new guardian. Continuing his walk down the coble stone road he took in the familiar shops and delicious smells and listening to idle chatter. He finally came to a stop in front of a shabby looking shop which happened to be the library.

" Hey, I came to return the map I barrowed." Naruto practically had yelled as he walked through the red decaying door which looked ready to fall apart. Those blue eyes scanned the library looking for someone. His eyes scanned through the few shelves that were centered in the small shop. books were piled on the floor and on chairs. Books even covered the shops windows. The walls were all made from stone and had built in shelves that housed maps and extremely old books from different parts of the world. Naruto smiled at the maps he had dreamed of leaving this place and going to places with adventure meeting new people who knew nothing of his past.

"Naruto you already done?" A tall man with white hair that defied gravity popped his head out of a desk which was located near the front of the shop. This guy was Kakashi. He was ok he was a lot like a teacher who also was trying to get into his father's pants.

"Yeah did you get anything new?" Naruto smiled putting the map back where he had found it yesterday.

"No Naruto, my shipment doesn't come in until the end of this month be patient." Kakashi yawned and slid back under the desk. Naruto glared at the man and rolled his eyes at the pure laziness.

"How boring you don't have anything?" Naruto whined shifting through familiar maps he read. Kakashi rolled out of the desk getting up.

"No Naruto your just going to have to wait for the new shipment why don't we go down to see how Iruka is doing what do you say Naruto?" Naruto glowered at him knowing the man's true intentions.

" I know what you want, you pervert. Even if I were to say yes Iruka is busy with the baking competition that is going on in the next town over." Kakashi looked even more shabby and depressed and dropped to the floor rolling back under the dusty desk. Naruto gave a pity look at the poor unkempt desk that was piled with dusty books and old documents and records of people who had checked out books.

"Poor desk. Well since you don't have anything new I guess we can go." Naruto said taking pity on the man. Kakashi got up and pushed Naruto out the door and locked up the shop before hightailing it to Iruka and his home. Naruto glared the man didn't even bother to wait for the blonde.

"Naruto." Naruto cringed. Remember Naruto may not be liked by all the villagers but remember he is a very beautiful boy which has caused him some trouble. Naruto slowly turned to address said person. There stood A tall figure with pale skin and flawless face which harbored onyx eyes and beautiful jet black hair. He was the heart throb of the small village women. That's right! You thought right its Sai.

"Hey Sai…." Naruto faked smiled. This guy he was always trying to get into our poor little blonde's pants. Sai glided over to him and circled his arms around the smaller mans waist. Pulling him close Sai started moving closer attempting to kiss Naruto. Naruto smashed his skull right into Sai's on coming face earning not only a cry of pain from the molester but his freedom. Naruto taking the opportunity ran back to bakery.

Naruto was out of breath by the time he made it to the front door of the bakery. He gathered his wits and plastered a scowl on his face and walked into something he wish he had not. There was his poor guardian pants stripped down with Kakashi right on top of the smaller man being molested. Naruto sighed the town was full of perverts. Naruto coughed loud enough to interrupt.

"NA-NARUTO! Your brought him here didn't YOU!" Iruka yelled trying to pull his pants back on which was hard because Kakashi had a strong hold on the tanned man.

" I'm just going to go wait outside." Naruto growled ready to go back outside.

" NO it's fine I got what I came for." Kakashi smirked letting Iruka gather himself up and put his clothes back on. Iruka blushed like mad glaring at the white haired librarian.

"So Iruka how's the preparations when are you going to be leaving?" Kakashi asked sitting on a nearby stool. The bakery was good size and very popular with villagers. People from other villages would make special trips just to come and have his contraptions.

"I think I'm all set with the preparations I had to stop my bakery business for two days just for this I'm going to be leaving this afternoon." Iruka said putting a pot of water onto the stove. Naruto was very proud of his father figure he was truly an amazing man and not just because he was a good backer but a great teacher and a great father. Naruto was proud to say that he was his son.

"Did you need help packing Iruka?" Naruto asked.

"No I got everything. I'm a little nervous I've always been so busy It's been a long time since I left the village i hope I don't get lost on my way over there. Naruto while I'm gone you're in charge. I wrote you list of all the chores I need you to do while I'm gone and I promise to buy you ramen for your hard work ok?" Iruka said giving Naruto a stern but loving stare. Kakashi glowered at Naruto for stealing his Iruka's attention from him Naruto gave him the middle finger. Normally Iruka would scold him for bad manners but because of today's incident Iruka over looked the naughty gesture. The water that had been put on the stove started to screech from the kettle. Iruka got up and started to prepare the morning tea. Naruto smirked at the jealous man earning an even more dirty look.

The morning finally was over and Iruka was about ready to be leaving to the competition. He had packed his horse up with all the things he would need for the competition and gave Naruto a hug goodbye and to Naruto's surprise he gave Kakashi a peck on the cheek.

" Wish me luck you two. I'm off!" Iruka road away down the dirt path that led into Konaha forest.

"There's no way he can lose! He will be recognized as the greatest backer throughout the land!." Naruto declared Kakashi smirking as a gesture of agreement to the blondes outburst.

It was close to sundown and fulfilling his long…I mean really long list of chores, Naruto was outside enjoying the last rays of sun and looking out to the forest smiling and thinking of Iruka and all the ramen he would be eating when his beloved father would get back from winning the competition. About to leave inside a horsed hoofs caught the blondes attention it was running fast and straight towards the bakery. Naruto stood in shock the horse was the one Iruka had ridden out on that very afternoon. When it got closer Naruto noticed the red blotches that matted the once white main. Blood.


End file.
